Reversal
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Ash is just so dense. It took him forever to finally ask her out and now it seems he can't quite take a hint. All Misty wants is to get married. Can Ash step up? Or does Misty have to take things into her own hands? A pokeshipping oneshot. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


Misty's POV

That boy Ash. He was just so dense. I was not getting anywhere with him.

Well that wasn't entirely true. Somehow I'd managed to get it through his thick head that I liked him, romantically, not only like a friend. And somehow he had also found out (After about 30 minutes of standing there silently which had freaked me out completely after my confession) that he liked me back.

Then he'd walked away to go battle some kid. He'd left me, blinking stupidly after a confession. Why hadn't he done anything? No kiss? No hug? Not even the certain question you ask before you start dating.

Two weeks later, when Ash had attempted to hold my hand romantically, I found out the dense boy had presumed that a confession meant you were dating automatically.

I'd used my Misty Mallet for that while I explained. Maybe bashing his skull first would help get the message through. Eventually I'd stopped and Ash asked properly.

And we were still dating.

Not that it was really a problem…But it had been 5 years now…I kinda wanted to take it to the next step. I wanted something more permanent that just a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. I wanted to get married.

Maybe part of it was influenced by the fact that Daisy had recently been married to Tracey, but Misty Ketchum didn't sound too bad in my head.

That only problem was that Ash wasn't picking up on any of my hints. I'd tried a few times to hint to him that I wanted marriage, but he never quite got it. All of my attempts were fails.

* * *

**Attempt 1;**

We were both at the park. For some weird reason, Ash had wanted to play on the playground like we had when we were little. I was lightly swinging on the swing set while I watched as Ash climbed up the ladder and slid down the slid again. Who knew that a grown up man could still fit on the kid-sized playground, let alone have fun on it.

It was then that I noticed that there were two kids at the side of the park, looking warily at Ash. Stupid boy. He was actually scaring the other kids away.

"Ash, come over here," I said as sweetly as I could.

It would be no good scaring them any further. Maybe if Ash was over here, the kids would be able to at least play on the playground.

Ash got up and ran over to me, grinning.

"You want me to push you?" he asked.

"No," I said, "You were scaring the little kids away."

I pointed over to the playground where the kids were now happily running around.

"Hey, that's kinda cool," Ash said, "I wonder what sort of Pokémon trainer they'll be? Maybe we'll battle some day!"

I rolled my eyes. That was a pretty typical Ash response.

"I'd like kids one day," I said.

"Silly Misty, you have to get married first," he said, "Come on, let's go! I wanna go play in the fountain now!"

He ran off before I could stop him and leapt into the fountain, ending up belly flopping quite ungracefully in the water.

"I wouldn't mind being married," I muttered to myself as I went to chase after him.

* * *

**Attempt 2;**

Ash and I were in the Pokécenter. It had been a long day and right now, we were just relaxing.

My head snapped up as I heard quite a loud squeal.

"Shut up Dawn," I heard May complain.

"Hey, May and Dawn are here," Ash said, "Come on Misty, let's go say hi!"

Before I could say anything at all, Ash had gotten up and was already pulling me to my feet. Mew, why was he so impulsive?

When we finally came to the source of the squeal, I came face to face with not only Dawn and May, but also Harley, Paul, Drew and a very heavily pregnant Solidad. They were all in a huddled group. The girls were giggling and the boys were all giving Drew different actions. Paul was glaring (who knows why) and Harley was giving Drew a solemn salute as if he was going to his death.

"Hi guys," Ash said.

"Ash! Misty! Perfect timing!" May exclaimed, "We can tell you guys now too!"

"Tell us what?" I asked.

May held out her hand. On her ring finger was a sparkly silver ring with an emerald cut into it.

"You're engaged?" I asked.

May nodded enthusiastically.

"And now Drew's going to die," Harley put in.

That would explain the gestures.

"Congratulations," I said.

Even Drew had enough guts to propose before Ash. And they hadn't been going out for as long as we had.

"That's cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey Paul," Dawn said, turning to the purple haired man, "We should get married too."

Paul's scowl at Drew deepened.

"I knew this would come up," he muttered, "Stupid grass-head, you've put the idea in Troublesome's head and now she's not going to leave me alone until I step up the standard too."

"Hey Ash," I started, intending to follow Dawn's example.

I was cut off by Ash's laughter.

"Sucks to be you, Paul," he said, "I know Misty wouldn't do that."

Oh Mew, he had no idea.

* * *

**Attempt 3;**

"Aw, isn't he adorable!"

We'd been walking around in Lilycove City when we'd met up with Solidad and Harley. The newly wed had brought their new-born baby with them. He had very pale purple hair. And he'd looked so cute I couldn't help but let out that very girly squeal, startling Ash beside me.

"His name's Hamish," Harley said proudly, laying his arm around Solidad's shoulders as she cradled the infant gently against her.

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

Solidad nodded and carefully held out the wrapped bundle to me. I gently took the baby from her arms, being very careful not to let the clashing rather bright blue blanket unravel. It must've been Harley's idea to get the colour blanket because I was sure Solidad wouldn't have picked a colour that so obviously clashed with the baby's hair.

The baby's eyes slowly fluttered open and I caught sight of his blue eyes. His face scrunched up and his opened his little mouth, letting out a loud wail.

I quickly handed him back.

"Sorry," Solidad apologised, "He must be hungry now."

"It's not your fault," I said.

Ash slung his arm over my shoulders.

"If it's any comfort Mist, I think you could be a great mum," Ash said.

"Ash, I have to get married first and then a few years after that I might be ready to have a baby," I said.

Ash blinked for a moment. Could I possibly have gotten through this time?

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed, "I just said you could be, I never said you were going to be a mum anytime soon."

Solidad let out a rather uncharacteristic snort as she (I assumed) tried to keep from laughing. The couple hurried away, muttering something about finding a baby room to feed Hamish while I resisted the urge to smack my hand to my forehead.

* * *

**Attempt 4;**

Here I was, in the mosh pit of supposed civilised women. I was at Dawn and Paul's wedding. Paul had finally caved in and proposed to Dawn (from what I hear, he'd had quite a bit of trouble doing so, but that could be just rumours).

Even Dawn and Paul were married before me…

So I'd decided to go down for the bouquet toss. Whoever caught it was the next one to get married right? Surely Ash could get a hint from me even being down here.

But down in the mosh pit, suddenly the etiquette if the female gender rules suddenly didn't apply. Women were pushing and shoving, trying to get into the optimal position.

I just kind of stood at the back. I doubted I'd catch it here, but I really didn't feel like being elbowed in the gut. Some of the women were pretty bony after all.

There was a countdown from 5 and I barely saw Dawn wink at me before the bouquet landed in my face. I blinked and looked up at Dawn, seeing her wink again.

The sneaky little schemer had thrown it straight at me!

"Misty's getting married next!" Dawn screamed.

I put my head down and made my way back to Ash, holding the bouquet tightly. I could just feel my cheeks heating up. I was kinda embarrassed. Maybe Ash would get it into his head now.

"Hey Misty," Ash whispered, leaning over to whisper in my ear, "I have no idea what they're talking about. Why are you getting married next? I didn't propose."

Once again, I felt an irresistible urge to slam my head onto the table. This time I gave in, hitting my head hard.

"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked, "Are you feeling ok? Have you had too much to drink? Maybe we should go home."

How dense could one guy get?

* * *

**Attempt 5;**

We were at a picnic with many of our friends. There was Solidad and Harley. They had Hamish, who was only 3 months old. There was also Drew and May. They'd been married for about 4 months, but May was already 2 weeks pregnant. Then there was Dawn and Paul. They'd only just come back from their time overseas. Then there was Ash and I, who were still not married. And then there was even Mina and Jaiden this time. Mina and Jaiden were the only ones of us who weren't actually a couple yet (Because when it came to her own romance, Mina was denser than Ash, May and a brick put together). That sort of made me feel slightly better about my situation because I was sure Jaiden was suffering more than I was at trying to get Mina to even see how he felt.

I could only remember how that went for Ash and I, I felt pretty sorry for the boy.

"Hey Misty, isn't it funny that Mina and Jaiden are the only ones who aren't a couple yet?" Ash asked.

"I was just thinking that," I replied.

"Really?" he asked, "Ha! Great minds think alike."

Well that's debatable, I thought. I wasn't going to say that out loud though.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging.

"Hey, what if Mina and Jaiden were actually secretly married," Ash whispered in a hushed tome, "And they just didn't want anyone to find out. What then?"

"Well I doubt that because we'd definitely know if something was between those two," I said.

"But they could!" Ash insisted, "What then."

"Well then you and I would be the only ones not married," I said.

He grinned.

"Yeah, we'd be the odd ones out," Ash said, "I'd win!"

I brought my hand to my face. I had no idea what he was on about saying 'I'd win', all I knew was that he didn't pick up the hint.

* * *

So because all of my subtle hints ended up failing, I'd decided to take things into my own hands. If Ash wasn't going to step it up, I was. I was going to propose to Ash. Right here, right now while we were alone on this hill looking at the sunset. Directly propose. Then he could not escape it.

"Ash," I said, kneeling down.

"Yes?" he asked.

I pulled a ring box from my short's pocket. Inside was a plain silver band, but it would do the trick.

"Ash, will you please marry me?" I asked.

His head whipped around to face me faster than I ever thought he could move. His eyes widened. His mouth dropped. His face paled. He looked at me. And then he recoiled away, falling over and bumping his head in the process.

"Aw Misty," he whined, "Why'd you have to go and do that for?"

"Because you're just so dense," I exclaimed, sitting back. I'd lot hope after that reaction.

"You never took any of my hints and I you never realized and I actually really want to get married to you!" I continued.

A few stray tears leaked from my eyes. I normally wouldn't cry, but I the emotional stress was getting to me.

"No Misty, I know that," Ash said, "But you just went and ruined my proposal. I was going to do it before you started talking."

My eyes widened and I looked at him. He was sheepishly scratching the back of his head and he showed a ring box that looked identical to the one I held. He opened it slowly and I looked at the ring. It was a silver band with a tear-drop shaped sapphire in the middle.

"Now it's not romantic anymore," Ash said, "Sorry Misty."

I launched myself at him and tackled him into a hug. He yelped as my body collided with his and we tumbled down the hill. I laughed the whole way down. This had to be the most ironic thing ever.

We reached the bottom, panting and I grinned at him.

"I don't care," I said, "I'll marry you anyway."

Ash grinned now. He cupped my cheek and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I held out my hand to him. His face started paling.

"Uh…Mist?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering what the delay was.

"I think I dropped the ring at the top of the hill when you tackled me."

* * *

**Me: Oh poor Misty...**

**Ash: *scratches head* Not my fault she ruined it.**

**Misty: Not my fault you're dense!**

**Me: CALM DOWN ALREADY! You're both ruining it! I did this for a friends birthday. Now say sorry!**

**Ash and Misty: Sorry...**

**Me: better**

**Anyway! this is a birthday present for my good friend 'YellowDragonMuffins' HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINGERNUT! :D I hope you really enjoyed your birthday and I hope you really liked your present. I attempted a pokeshipping for you :) (with sneaky other shipping hints ;P)**


End file.
